1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a substrate, a light-emitting device, an illuminating light source, and a lighting apparatus, and more particularly to a substrate with a semiconductor light-emitting element mounted thereon, a light-emitting device using a semiconductor light-emitting element, and an illuminating light source and lighting apparatus including these components.
2. Background Art
In recent years, semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LED) have been widely used for various types of devices as highly efficient, space-saving light sources. A semiconductor light-emitting element is used as a backlight light source in a liquid crystal display device, and an illuminating light source for a lighting apparatus such a base light and a straight-tube LED lamp.
Some LEDs are incorporated into various types of devices as a light-emitting device in a unitized form. Examples of such a light-emitting device include a chip-on-board (COB) light-emitting device that has an LED chip mounted on its substrate, which is disclosed in the related arts. One example disclosed is a light-emitting device that has an element row composed of linearly arranged LEDs on the substrate and a linear resin containing fluorescent substance that collectively seals the LEDs (the element row).